What we gonna do now!
by Javlalebb
Summary: My first story Ever, I just came up with this funny idea today and decided to put it to life, so check it out and let me know if I should continue... It's all for your entertainment while waiting for Season 4 ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oki doki, so i never written anything, like never never written anything, but today I got this funny idea for the story and decided to make it real. Hope it entertains you at least a little bit, let me know if I should continue ;) **

It was an average weekday evening at the Dal. Few patrons scattered here and there, drinking, talking, laughing. Irish music playing softly in the background.

Trick yawned while polishing the glass. Dyson took off early as he was damn tired from the case that came up a day before. Somewhere in the lab Lauren was finishing cleaning her Petri dishes. Somewhere else Kenzi was cheering another shot with her Russian mob.

Bo was sitting by the bar, nursing her beer, looking bored as hell, thinking maybe it was time to get a new hobby, preferably one which would keep her entertained at night, and something of a non-murdery variety, also why the hell TamTam over there couldn't keep her company, it's not like she had anything better to do anyway right now.

And Tamsin was sitting on the other side of the bar, looking into her vodka glass trying to catch a reflection of herself what with probably fortieth glass she was having, things were finally starting to make sense in her head.

She downed her glass, stood up slowly and just a little bit clumsily and swayed towards brooding Bo.

-Aren't we bored tonight? - she slurred, but that wasn't something she cared to notice at this moment while being busy trying to come up with something witty to mock Bo.

-Go home Tamsin, you drunk,- Bo replied lazily.

-Nah, I still got places to be, vodka to drink.

-I'm bored, - that was all brunette could come up with.

-Well, we can fix that, - Tamsin swayed and caught the edge of the bar in time to steady herself from falling on her ass.

-Oh really?! - Bo raised her eyebrows; - Cause how I see it, you about to pass out from overdose alcohol poisoning.

-Relaaax, I had much more 'fore. Now about that boredom you going through, I think I have an idea for that, succulette. Why don't we go raid your lil' grandpa's den and see what shiny thingies he is keeping there, maybe something that could keep you entertained, - Valkyrie winked with a lopsided smirk.

Bo was furrowing her brows and trying to think why it is a bad idea, but all the alcohol she drank was finally catching up with her.

-Why the hell not! – Still better thing to do than staring into this mug, - she brooded.

-Bingo!

Bo just rolled her eyes, although it was harder to do it now that her eyes stopped focusing well.

She glanced in Trick's direction. To their immense luck he was talking to what looked like a close friend of his, and that was as good as ever chance to sneak in.

Both women were swaying holding into the walls while going down the stairs. They made it safely, not once falling face first and when Trick's treasury came into their view Tamsin all but whistled.

-Maaaaan, what a hoarder. You know your grandpa could definitely star in that TV show, what's it called?

-Oh shut up, if you live as long as he you might as well have a bigger collection than a duffle bag in a truck trunk.

Tamsin settled on rolling her eyes and ignoring Bo.

Then her gaze fell on something big, shiny and complex. She staggered right to the thing that caught her eye.

-Neeeat… -she whispered quietly.

It was some kind of machine, with lots of levers, buttons and other strange particles on it. Tamsin's eyes were shining curiously.

Bo noticed that Tamsin stopped talking and turned to look where she was just to see the Valkyrie admiring some weird hybrid of a whatever machine.

Bo swayed her way and when she saw what caught the blonde's attention her eyes started glimmering with curiosity and wonder as well.

-Wow…this looks awesome…

-No shit, captain, - Tamsin approved still in awe.

Then she reached her hands and started pulling levers and pushing buttons. The machine began to huff and puff and make all kinds of weird futuristic sounds.

Bo joined Tamsin in the exploration of a new discovery and nudged few levers here and there.

Suddenly all the lights went out..or so it seemed. Bo could still feel Tamsin by her side the first second. What happened the other second made them gasp and grab each other to steady themselves. The strong icy wind, the flickers of lights around them. And the darkness still there, clenching everything. No small light could pierce it enough to let them know what was going on exactly.

Then all of it was over and what they saw made them drop their jaws.

There was no darkness anymore, and there was no Dal.

Tamsin and Bo were standing or better say leaning on each other in the middle of the Red Square right in the heart of night Moscow, with drunk dudes shouting in the distance, some of the tourists taking pictures of a breathtaking scenery and the sound of cars signaling in the background of the city…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry there are not much adventures happening in this story, but i wanted to update it sooner.**

"What the fuck?!" Bo and Tamsin exclaimed in unison. They scrambled from each other to stand up straighter, mouth still agape looking around in disbelief.

The magical event definitely sobered them up significantly.

"Oh no! no no no!" Bo lamented, "Why was I so idiotic to agree to go on a rampage with you!"

"Oh no! no way you gonna be blaming me now, succubus! You were right there beside me squashing those buttons!" Tamsin retorted in irritation.

"What we gonna do _now_, miss _let's raid your grandpa's den_" Bo mocked in high voice.

"Arghhhh! Just shut up! We gotta try and phone Trick or Dyson or Kenzi or whoever the fuck can get our asses out of here first!" Valkyrie retorted.

Bo patted herself for her phone which she easily extracted from her pocket.

"No service, great!"

"Well, let's find a phone booth then"

"Right beside you TamTam!" Bo answered sarcastically.

They started walking in the direction of a street where they could see a sort of booth stand. A swaying guy was crossing there path, going his way, when Bo ran to him, touched his arm and started sending her charms. The guy was caught off guard, but his drunk state prevented him from protesting much before Bo's charms turned him into mush.

"Hey there stranger" Bo smiled seductively, "Do you mind lending us few...umm…units of your money so we can make a call, we are totally lost here."

"Shto krasavica?"(what, beautiful?) the guy had a plastered grin on his face and definitely not understanding a word she was saying.

"Great, he's Russian and doesn't understand you for shits" Tamsin grumbled.

"Okaaay…why don't we skip it all and go straight to the booth" Bo smiled bitterly and dragged the guy towards the phone booth. Once in the booth she started charming him more intensely, but the guy just drooled and didn't seem to understand what was going on.

Outside the booth Tamsin was tapping her foot impatiently. Then after she had enough of waiting the blonde yanked the booth door open, entered its confined space and clocked the guy out with the lights.

"Tamsin!" Bo exclaimed.

"What?! We don't have all night to charm him to sleep!"

She fidgeted in his pockets and finally found a wallet. Lucky for the girls the guy had the coins and the paper money.

"Ok, pal, sorry, but we gotta borrow some of that", said the Valkyrie.

"Hurry, let's call up", it was impatient Bo this time.

Kenzi got a lift from one of her Russian gang mates to the shack and was swaying her way to the fridge to grab some water. She called out for Bo but got no answer so she shrugged it off as her still hanging at the Dal.

The call caught her with her back midair to the couch.

"Heya Bo-Bo, whassup delish mamma!"

"Kenzi listen carefully, I'm in trouble…eermm we're in trouble, as in me and Tamsin"

"Whoa, since when do you get in trouble with Miss Valkyrie-up-my-ass here so often?"

"Kenzi! Listen! This is serious! I'm calling you from Moscow!"

"Moscow?" Kenzi asked in confusion, "never heard of any bar around here with the name, maybe there's a restaurant but I think it's called 'Russian bears'."

"No, Kenzi! we are in Moscow, as in freaking Russia's capital Moscow! Right in the middle of this …big Square." Bo yelled in the phone.

"Screw. My. Eyeliner!" the brunette exclaimed out loud, "Bo, how the hack did you get there, I saw you today at 6 pm!" She started to sober up from the news.

"Kenzi just shut up and listen, I'm calling you from the booth, I don't have much time for chat! We were at the Dal, then we went to the Tricks' stashrooms. And Tamsin here found some sort of …machine with buttons and and …and appendages and she started playing with it. I was beside her touching that …machine and next thing I know we were flying through some darkness with thunder lights and in few seconds we were right in the middle of this city!"

Tamsin scowled at the mention of her name but kept her mouth shut, there were enough emotions going around to last her another millennia.

"Ok ok Bo, we gonna fix it, I'm calling Trick, we checking that …machine you… touched and we getting you out of there! Don't go anywhere, try staying at the same place!" Kenzi rambled.

"Yes! We will stay put, we try calling you in an hour, so hurry up!" Bo all but shouted, she was very nervous and a little bit scared.

Something about this city gave her the insecurity she never knew, probably because she never had to travel outside her country before and now she was thousands of miles away from home, stuck with bitchy detective Tamsin and nothing else to keep her feel safe.

"Is everything ok?" as if on cue she heard Tamsin ask.

Before Bo ended the call the blonde woman stepped out of the booth into the chilly night air and was standing with her arms folded watching the scenery opening up before her.

Bo thought she heard a note of care in her voice but she just shrugged it off, there were enough crazy thoughts running through her mind already.

She didn't answer, she just folded her arms before her and watched the marvelous view opening before her eyes, lost in her musings…


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" a gruff voice spoke from the other side of the line.

"Trick, wake up! Stat! We got ourselves a shit-tuation" Kenzi sounded alert.

"What? What's going on? Kenzi?" Trick tried to come back to reality from a deep slumber he was enjoying.

"Trick, Bo is in Moscow, right this second. With Tamsin. They found a weird …machine in your underground palace, fawned it until they were whooshed away and now they are in fracking Moscow! We gotta call…"

"Good grief, Kenzi, slow down! Where's Bo? And why she was fawning something of mine?" Trick was trying hard to make sense of what he heard.

"Meeting! ASAP! I'm calling Dyson. Get decent, we'll be at the Dal in 10."

"Alright..." Trick replied to already beeping sound of an empty line.

Trick, Dyson and Kenzi, all of them looking pretty disheveled, were in front of the mysterious machine and staring at it as if it was going to talk back to them.

"So what is it anyway?" Kenzi was the first to break the silence.

"That's a Transferor" Trick sighed, "I just got it yesterday from a good friend of mine."

"What it does?" Dyson asked, concern lingering in his voice.

"Basically it's a unique device, one of a kind, designed by a crazy Fae professor three centuries ago to help navigate through space without consuming time.'

"Whoa, so you saying that's a space travel apparatus here?" circling her finger at the object Kenzi turned her head to face her Fae counterparts, eyebrows raised high.

"Something like that. But the problem is, no one ever known how to use it. The crazy professor died 60 years ago and didn't leave any information behind" Trick replied.

"Well, apparently Bo and Tamsin were lucky enough to crack this mystery…machine" Kenzi quipped.

"I wouldn't say that, you can use it all you want, the problem is, you never know where it's gonna get you, a moon or a pit of snakes or an alligator jaw." Trick was becoming stern. "And it was very unlike Bo to try to sneak in here and touch anything this recklessly without even telling me first."

"I hate to break your scold on Bo, Trickster, but apparently it was Tamsin's idea to play with your toys." Kenzi tried to defend her best friend.

"I bet Tamsin wasn't even sober" said Dyson, with a small snicker coming under his breath.

"And now we have to deal with this mess." Trick didn't find the situation funny in any way. Getting both women out of a country with enormously strict passport and visa control system would take some time and effort. Also how were they going to navigate somewhere in a very different culture with language they couldn't understand, not to mention pesky Russian Faes, very territorial and very authoritative, also pretty disliking of their own kind from Americas.

"We wait for Bo's call, I'll explain her everything. I'm afraid we won't be able to have any progress on the matter until morning comes either way." said Trick. "Drinks?"

"Hell yeah!" exclaimed Kenzi "Hit me with the strongest one. I need to process Bo going to Russia without taking me with her, of all people."

Dyson quite silent during all their meeting just nodded in approval.

* * *

"I thought you knocked him out for good, how the hell was he walking talking", Bo was panting heavily trying to keep up after Tamsin.

"You think I know?! Those Russians are made of steel and vodka, you can never knock them out in one go" Tamsin was answering between inhaling big gulps of air.

The police whistle could be heard behind them as they were chased after by young policemen a clocked guy managed to call for after waking from being unconscious and discovering he didn't have his wallet anymore.

Tamsin turned right, into another alley, Bo hot on her heals, she was feeling the exhaustion creeping up her body but they sure as all hell couldn't get caught right now.

Tamsin turned again, this time left and was greeted by a group of policemen pointing their guns at them and fiercely screaming something in Russian.

"Shit! Shit shit!" Tamsin cursed loudly.

"Tamsin, can you cast doubt on all of them?", Bo panted out halting to a stop next to the Valkyrie.

"Unless you want to drag my unconscious ass on your back, succubus" the blonde retorted.

"Ok then, what do we do now?" Bo couldn't imagine having to deal with more trouble than they already had.

"Run!" Tamsin darted further up the alley they were running before, Bo dashed after her. Shots were fired, lucky for the girls, they managed to get out of the way and all bullets grazed either building walls or concrete.

"Fucking hell! Fuck Shit Fuck!" Tamsin was cursing away loudly, seeing as their situation was getting out of hand.

She and Bo turned into another alley and then another one, policemen didn't seem to be this fast.

Bo was still managing to keep her wits together, however she felt like she could collapse any second. Before she knew it she was grabbed by her waist and shoved into some hard wall or object or whatever the thing was, that made her almost loose her consciousness. A hand was placed on her mouth. Bo briefed a sign of relief seeing it was Tamsin who pressed her body into the wall. They heard policemen running down the alleys, some ran past the place they were hiding, fortunately no one saw where they disappeared.

Once the tension started to ease out Bo felt herself become dizzy. Her hunger started to kick in, and Tamsin's body, pressed firmly against hers didn't help the matter on hand not one bit. 'Damn it Tamsin's breasts are too distracting even if i don't see shit in this darkness' Bo thought.

Out of the corner of her eye Valkyrie thought she saw Bo's eyes flash blue. 'She must be hungry damn it', the blonde furrowed her brows.

And then she jerked her hand away from brunette's mouth as if burnt and pushed her body a bit off her, but not too far away, so she was still in succubus private space, inches apart.

Both women kept silent for a minute more, catching their breath and trying to compose themselves enough to figure what to do next.

Bo closed her eyes and leaned full-weight on the wall, she was feeling like shit and hungry as if she hadn't fed in weeks. But she was too stubborn to even want to consider mentioning it to bitchy Tamsin. Lucky for her the Valkyrie couldn't pass out on rubbing it in her face.

"Whatsup Succubus, you seem out of breath."

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood for banters" Bo whispered angrily.

Tamsin smirk was gone, replaced by a deep sigh.

"You need to feed, cause we need to get out of here in one piece."

Bo didn't reply.

"Listen, I'm not interested in dragging your ass around the police town. So take my chi and let's move on." Tamsin's whisper grew angrier.

Bo kept silent for few seconds more, then she grabbed Tamsin by her shoulders, spun her around and shoved her into the wall she was just leaning on herself. She crashed her lips hard on Tamsin and after few seconds of exploration started to withdraw the powerfully delicious Valkyrie chi.

This time it wasn't as painful as Tamsin remembered, actually it was bordering on pleasurable, a thought the blonde had to fight hard to push away from her mind. As for Bo, she was trying hard not to look desperate or lose control, cause ripping Tamsin shirt and pants off would not bide well with their current predicament. Also, she still had her pride after all.

* * *

"Господин?" (Master?)

A dark figure casting a long shadow was sitting in a gold-plated chair that looked more like a throne. There was a big window in front of it. Whole room was enormously huge and spacious, richly decorated, gold-plated ornaments and artifacts filling every fiber of it.

"Да, Борис?"(yes, Boris?)

"Поступила информация, что в городе появился знаменитый суккубус, не принадлежащий ни к Мраку, ни к Свету…из Канады." (There is information that a famous succubus, belonging neither to the Dark, nor to the Light is in the city…the one from Canada)

There was silence in reply. Stretching for few long minutes.

"Приведите её ко мне" (Bring her to me)

* * *

**dun dun dun :D**

**soooo, your guesses who that might be**


	4. Chapter 4

"Why she hasn't called yet?! Something must have happened! Fuck!" Kenzi was pacing frantically in Trick's den, hands in her hair and flailing them to the sides, looking really worried.

"Just calm down, I'm sure Bo and Tamsin can take care of themselves" Dyson was trying to reason.

"Arghh! That's it! I'm calling my mob, they sure will help quicker than this...connections Trick claims to have" brunette waved her hand in the direction where Trick was talking on the phone.

* * *

Two heads were peering over the corner. And then two shadows slid by the perimeter of the wall. They didn't make any sound.

Bo and Tamsin were trying hard not to get in a view of any living being, they just needed to find a phone booth. The only hope they had to get out of this place was if they had the actual information of how to do it.

Tamsin was still a bit buzzed from the alcohol she drank at the Dal and Bo's feeding had definitely have an effect on her, maybe if it happened in their home town, she wouldn't mind prolonging the "activity". 'Arrghh damn succubus getting to my head, not only my head but my vagina too, crap!'

Scanning the street across the Valkyrie suddenly came to a halt, and right on cue Bo smacked into her back with a pronounced 'umph'.

"Damn it, baby Fae, always so clumsy." Tamsin grunted out

Bo's eyes flashed blue angrily for a second but she forced herself to calm down.

There it was, the telephone, they just had to get to it and make a quick call. Tamsin picked from the corner of an old scrappy building to check if there were any policemen or suspicious movements around, there were none so she turned her head towards Bo, her messy hair bun shifting out of the succubus view. She nodded to Bo and started to walk as nonchalantly as possible towards the booth. Bo composed herself and followed after Tamsin.

* * *

"Crap! The line is busy! Why the hell is she talking on the phone if she knows that we have to call?!" Bo exclaimed.

"Let's try again in a minute" Tamsin decided on not letting the panic escalate.

"Ugh!" Bo leaned on a booth "Why is this happening again?" She asked Tamsin with a pointed look on her face.

Valkyrie just sighed and said "Bo, let's save our energy on other things, can we?"

"Ok" the brunette grunted.

* * *

Нет, нет, она сейчас в Москве, прямо сейчас! Да! В России! У тебя есть связи, Кирилл, или нет? Мне нужен ответ сейчас, мы не можем ждать! Хорошо, здорово! Они смогут их принять, у тебя есть номер? Отлично, позвони и перешли его мне тоже. Спаси-спасибо, Кирилл! Я по-любому расчитаюсь. (No, No, she is in Moscow now, right now! Yes! In Russia! Do you have connections, Kirill, or you don't? I need an answer now, we can't wait! Good, awesome! They can take them, do you have a number? Perfect, call them and send the number to me. Than-Thank you, Kirill! I will repay you for sure.)

"Okaaay, so there are people who can give them place to stay for awhile" Kenzi said to Dyson after hanging up.

"Great! That's great! Now we need to find out whether Trick's connections are any good" Dyson replied looking in the direction where Blood King was still having an intense chat on the phone.

"He's been talking for hours, like seriously even my ears would fall off sooner" Kenzi quipped.

Kenzi's phone biped with a new message. She checked it out and smiled to herself.

In few minutes Trick finally finished the call and was heading to join the gang and tell them what he find out. But before he opened his mouth to speak, Kenzi's phone started ringing, unknown number flashing on the screen.

"It must be Bo!" little brunette said loudly. "Bo?!" She answered the phone.

"Yes, it's me!" Bo replied on the other end.

"Are you ok?"

"Not really Kenzi, we've got chased by a police! We tried to borrow some money from a guy and everything was going slow so Tamsin knocked him out and then he managed to call the fucking police!" Bo made the story short.

"You're in Moscow just few hours and you already got yourself in deep shit, Bo? Couldn't you stay put?!" Kenzi was scolding her friend.

"Tell that to Officer Slamsin here" Bo turned towards Tamsin who just scowled at her.

"Anyway Bo, listen! There is a dude who can give you a place to stay, I'm gonna give you his number, write it down anywhere you can and call him" said Kenzi.

"Ummm, ok I just scribble it with my finger, shoot Kenzi."

Bo wrote the number on a dirty window of a booth and hang up.

"Soooo" Tamsin quipped in "We got ourselves a little help. I just hope you not gonna suck him dry before we even get to the place."

Bo looked at her angrily, but didn't have time to reply anything cause their guy picked up the phone on the other end.

Tamsin watched Bo struggling to explain who they are, what they want and later where they are. 'She looks cute' a thought passed Tamsin's mind. 'What the hell am I thinking?!'

The dude seemed to speak a little bit English and that was a relief. They decided on meeting in the Red Square in an hour…


	5. Chapter 5

It was 9 am, Bo and Tamsin were hiding behind advertisement stand, waiting for their host. The guy was late by 10 minutes. He definitely didn't look like common folk, more like Kenzi's best friend, pierced eye-brow, gothic attire, spiky leather collar.

The guy was looking around for the girls as they stepped out from their hiding place and went to him.

"Hello" the host spoke with thick Russian accent.

"Hey", "Hi" both girls spoke in unison.

"Andrei", the goth offered his hand and both girls shook it.

"Bo", "Tamsin" came the reply.

"Pleaz follow me." The guy grinned.

They were walking through the Red Square to a small parking lot beside some old historic buildings. The guy turned to look at them few times with a big grin still plastered on his face.

The girls were feeling somehow awkward, although Bo offered a small smile few times in reply. They tried to look less suspicious, looking downward and walking as casually as Fae possible.

When they reached the car, Bo's eyes went round and Tamsin just crossed her arms. It was an old beige Lada car, looking like it saw her better days one or two centuries ago.

Andrei opened the passenger door and grinned "Pleaz." Tamsin sat in and Andrei slammed the door with the loud bang. The Valkyrie cringed from the sound impact.

Then the guy opened the back door for Bo and hit it closed with even louder bang. Both girls cringed again.

The driver got in the car and crashed the door close. This time girls prepared themselves for the sound.

"I leav far from hear, but it's good place, safe, very good place for you to girlz." Andrei spoke.

"That's great", Bo replied with a slight awkward smile looking at Tamsin then him.

"Let's go!" the goth exclaimed.

* * *

"It will take one week to make the documents for them." said Trick. "They should lay low, otherwise I can't imagine the extent of Fae problems we'll get if Russian authorities find them before they have the documents."

"Well lucky for us at least I got them somewhere to shack up" Kenzi clicked her tongue.

"Yeah…" said Dyson.

Trick was lost in his thoughts standing behind the bar looking to the distance.

"And then there is Koschei…" he half-whispered.

Kenzi looked at him, blinked and her eyes went wide.

"Кощей бессмертный?" Koschei The Immortal? the tiny brunette asked in disbelief. "Are you for reals?! He is like the evilest evil king of evil in Russian tales, but that's just tales!"

Dyson perked up to the following conversation. "I heard of him, thought he was a dead legend." he added.

"Not really. There are talks between Elders that he is still alive. Not only that! There are talks that he is still in the authority but no one knows where exactly, only that he has the biggest power in the country."

"Maybe it's Putin?" Kenzi quipped, "He is in power for the long run."

Trick looked at her funny and turned around to clean the booze shelves. Dyson just shrugged.

* * *

The ride to the place was bumpy, so much that both girls had bruises on their arms, legs and shoulders.

The car didn't have any safety belts or handles to hold into and the drive was kinda extreme and fast, safe for the traffic jam they spend only an hour in. On the open road Andrei was speeding up, passing old Soviet cars, brand new BMW and Mercedes.

Bo thought they're not gonna make it out alive. Tamsin was just holding tight into her sit, which was sliding to the front or to the back depending whether their host stepped on the breaks or slammed on the accelerator.

Finally they arrived to a quiet neighborhood, with old scruffy apartment buildings that seemed to have their prime time many many decades ago. The broke road of the yard was visible from the distance. The car came to a halt and before Bo or Tamsin could react the host opened the doors for them and after they got out slammed them shut making girls cringe.

Andrei led Bo and Tamsin up the dark, alcohol, cheap cigarettes and pee stinking staircase to the third floor. He opened the door with a grin.

"Добро пожаловать! Welcome!" Tamsin thought his face gonna split from how much the dude was grinning but she just nodded and stepped in. Bo followed after her with a curt "Thank you."

The apartment was alright, not as bad as staircase, but at least not stinky. There were 3 spacious rooms and a kitchen.

The goth led his guests to their room in the far end of the apartment and opened the door.

"My house – your house" he said pointing with his hand at himself then the tired women.

"Thank you" Bo and Tamsin replied in unison again. They looked at each other with furrowed brows.

"If you need anithin, pleaz take it." He turned around to go but then turned back and said "Oh end today we havin partie hear! The partie! Woo! Vodka! Many vodkas!"

Tamsin looked at him and Bo and started nodding in approval "That's great dude!"

Finally Andrei went to the kitchen and they entered their room to find one double bed in the middle of it and one wardrobe to the right. There was a window to the left of the bed.

"Yeah! Totally great!" exclaimed Bo in sarcasm.

Tamsin just rolled her eyes, took off her shoes and laid down scooting closer to the window side.

Bo was standing with her arms crossed for few seconds, then gave in, took off her boots and fell on the bed right beside Tamsin. The bed squeaked angrily from the impact of Bo's body. Both girls fell asleep in seconds.


End file.
